Mitzi's Little Monster
"Mitzi's Little Monster" is the first story in the 31st episode of the animated children's series Little Bear. Plot Little Bear, Emily and Mitzi put on a puppet show for their friends, starring Lucy, Fisherman Bear and Mitzi’s “Little Monster." Synopsis Little Bear and Emily setup a puppet theater (with their faces painted on it) getting ready to do a puppet show for their friends. Emily looks through the curtains and see their friends arrive. Little Bear places his doll Fisherman Bear on a little chair with the little table, while Emily gets her doll Lucy ready. Hen asks if the show is ready, when Little Bear tells her that Mitzi has to bring her doll first. All of Little Bear and Emily's friends were surprised to hear that Mitzi has a doll. Duck wishes she had a doll, but Cat suggests he rather have a ball of yarn. Pretty soon, Mitzi arrives with her doll. Emily declares Lucy can't wait to meet Mitzi's doll. Emily sings show music, and the curtains open. All of Little Bear and Emily's friends except Cat clap and cheer for the puppet show. Little Bear announces, "Presenting our show, Lucy's Tea Party." Lucy says good afternoon to Fisherman Bear, and Fisherman Bear says good afternoon back to her, and then gets ready to eat a piece of cake (which is really pebbles they were using for cake). But Lucy slaps it out of his hand and tells him they have to first wait for their guest (Mitzi's doll). Emily whispers to Mitzi to get her doll ready, then Little Bear knocks on the board to make the sound of knocking on the door. Lucy hears the knocking and declares it's their guest, and tells her to come in. But just as Mitzi raises her doll, it was reviled to be a doll of a monster, mush to Little Bear and Emily's friends' surprise. Emily gets cross with Mitzi (while covering Lucy's eyes) telling her that her doll was not a doll, but a monster. Mitzi tells Little Bear and Emily that the monster doll is all hers, and her parents say she's a little monster, so her monster doll is one too. Little Bear and Emily's friends wonder why the show not going on, Owl suggests their having an intermission, while Hen thinks their finding another doll for Mitzi. Little Bear, Emily and Mitzi start to continue the show. Fisherman Bear welcomes Mr. Monster to Lucy's tea party, Monster declares to let Fisherman Bear just call him Monster. Lucy gives Fisherman Bear a piece of cake, while Monster asks for one. Then she gives him a cup of tea, while Monster asks for a cup too, but Lucy explains it's for Fisherman Bear. Lucy continues saying, "I don't remember inviting a monster to my tea party." Fisherman Bear tells Monster he can have a cup of tea. He asks if he'd like one lump of sugar, or two. But Monster says he wants eleven lumps of sugar, much to Fisherman Bear's worry. Monster puts a lot, and a lot of sugar in his cup, causing Lucy to run up to him saying that's way too much, and he can get a toothache. Lucy and Monster start to fight while Fisherman Bear tells the audience (Little Bear and Emily's friends) that it's just pretend sugar, so Monster can eat as much as he wants. As Lucy and Monster keep on fighting for the sugar, Fisherman Bear sings a fisherman song and fishes for a fish for Lucy, making Little Bear and Emily's friends clap and cheer. Lucy was pleased and says that they can had the fish for their supper. But then, Monster declares to eat Fisherman Bear, Little Bear and Emily's friends get shocked. Monster grabs Fisherman Bear attempting to eat him, making Little Bear and Emily's friends laugh, but Lucy gets cross saying that it's rude to eat people at a tea party. Emily then grabs Mitzi's monster doll's arm, and pulls it away, and then it gets accidentally thrown into a tree. Owl suggests someone should retrieve it, but Hen completely refuses to. Cat decides to get down, Cat climbs up the tree and grabs Mitzi's monster doll, and drops it back down. Duck, Hen and Owl clap for Cat for getting Mitzi's monster doll down. Little Bear tells Emily they must finish the puppet show. Poor Monster has now gotten a boo-boo, and asks Lucy to kiss it to make him feel better, but Lucy completely refuses to. Fisherman Bear tells Monster doesn't bite, or does he. Monster says he only bites when he's hungry. Monster and Lucy start to fight each other, with Fisherman Bear right between them, trying to get them to stop. Little Bear and Emily's friends laughed and laughed, as the three dolls fought. Emily notices their friends laughing, which causes her to find out they love their show. The three friends kept on making their three dolls fight. Just then, as Lucy and Monster kept on fighting, Fisherman Bear faints. Lucy gets so surprised and sad as she sees Fisherman Bear fainted on the floor. Monster declares he was weak for not eating tea and cake, he was too. Then Monster faints as well. Little Bear and Emily's friends then get worried, Lucy had to save Fisherman Bear and Monster. Monster explains the only thing that would wake them up was a kiss. So Lucy does so, she gives Fisherman Bear a happy kiss, and he wakes up and feels much better. Monster tells Lucy to kiss him next, so Lucy goes up to Monster and gives him a happy kiss as well, and then Monster wakes up as well. With Fisherman Bear and Monster saved, Lucy suggests they can have their tea now, which Monster agrees with, and Lucy pours Monster a cup. Then Fisherman Bear announces out, "The End." Little Bear and Emily's friends then cheer and clap for their wonderful puppet show, and Emily sings ending show music, and the curtains close. Emily says she loves happy endings, so does Little Bear, and so does Mitzi, making her monster doll's hands clap. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Little Bear Category:Episodes featuring Emily Category:Episodes featuring Mitzi Category:Episodes featuring Lucy Category:Episodes featuring Duck Category:Episodes featuring Hen Category:Episodes featuring Owl Category:Episodes featuring Cat